


Underage Love

by annabeth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Underage sexual content, Viktor with a K, Vikturio, handjobs, nippleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: "Patience, little kitten," Viktor said, and pushed Yuri's shirt up.





	Underage Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle/gifts).



> so [Icicle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/icicle) was having a bad day yesterday, and I ended up texting her porn. About 400 words of this was originally texted, and Icicle was kind enough to copy & paste her own fic and email it to me so I could finish it!
> 
> I hope you like the end product, lovely. ♥
> 
> (Also this takes place early in canon, before Yuuri and Viktor are really a couple, so there's no explicit cheating involved.)

"What do you most want me to do, Yuri?" Viktor leaned in close, whispering.

And Yuri could but gasp and hope that Viktor's hand was going to move from his hip to between his legs.

Finally, he managed to eke through his constricted throat,

"Please touch me, Vitya."

"And where do you want me to touch you?" Viktor asked in a voice that was as soft as his hair felt, gripped in Yuri's hands.

"I want..." But Yuri's courage deserted him.

He stared at Viktor, who made small circles around his hipbone with his fingers. He wondered what Viktor saw in him--he was a fifteen year old brat who constantly pushed Viktor's buttons.

But somehow, when he'd invited Viktor back to his hotel room, he'd gotten almost more than he bargained for.

"Tell me, sweet kitten," but it was Viktor who purred; Yuri's hands clenched, his dick aching, and Viktor winced a little as Yuri accidentally pulled his hair. 

"My—" When Yuri paused, Viktor grinned.

"How about here?" he asked, sliding his hand from his hip up beneath his shirt.

Yuri squeezed his eyes shut; this was pure torture. But Viktor wasn't a complete tease; his thumb rubbed over Yuri's nipples, eliciting a moan and inciting a fire between his legs.

He was burning... he might never stop. Any orgasm he had seemed like it would only prolong this, make him even thirstier for Viktor's touch.

"I bet I know what you want," Viktor breathed against his ear, and Yuri realized he was still yanking on his hair. Viktor was vain about his hair; Yuri let go.

Even though he was so tempted to pull on it harder. 

"I bet you don't," Yuri retorted, not quite able to just melt and give in, even as Viktor's fingers pinched his nipple gently.

But that small, seemingly insignificant gesture made Yuri's cock bounce against his belly. His track pants weren't hiding anything, but he couldn't tell if Viktor was hard.

What if Viktor was just humoring him like some child?

"This is what I want," Yuri demanded, reaching down and finding Viktor's crotch.

He gripped him, probably too tightly, but Viktor definitely had a semi. So. He wasn't as cool and collected as he pretended to be. Yuri massaged Viktor with the heel of his palm, grinding into him until Viktor stiffened even more in his hand.

"Patience, little kitten," Viktor said, and pushed Yuri's shirt up.

That was all the warning he got before Viktor dipped his head down and tasted Yuri's nipple, his lips just skimming over it back and forth at first. Yuri didn't know where to put his hands anymore; his grip on Viktor loosened and his head tipped back.

In moments, Viktor had his shirt over his head and off, and Yuri's pale skin was on display for Viktor to see. He felt self-conscious at first, because this was the first time anyone had ever seen him… like _this_. Yuri hoped Viktor liked what he saw; when Yuri looked in mirrors, he saw muscles that came off strange on his thin chest. He saw narrow hips that he wanted to widen, shoulders he wanted to broaden—sometimes he didn't like the look of his body, all angles and young skin. But Viktor blew a breath over his sensitized skin and Yuri shuddered, feeling like maybe it was all right after all—the self-consciousness started to dissipate. Maybe Viktor was pleased with Yuri's looks; maybe he could arouse Viktor as much as Viktor worked him up, just by existing.

When Viktor's mouth latched back onto his nipple, Yuri could feel arousal spiking in his body, spiralling ever higher. Viktor's fingers trailed little drops of fire along his chest to his other nipple, rolling it, teasing it even as his mouth made Yuri feel like he was combusting from the inside out. Imploding. Chest heaving, hot all over, Yuri wondered if he was as red down his chest as his cheeks felt.

"No, Vitya," Yuri said, attempting to collect himself. "I want—"

Viktor raised his head; his lips were cherry red and plump like cherries too. He gave Yuri an inscrutable look, and his fingers took the place of his mouth, worrying at Yuri's nipple abstractedly.

"Yes, Yura, tell me what you want," Viktor said, voice husky and dark. "I want to hear you say it. You don't get it until you can tell me."

Yuri pressed his forefinger against Viktor's swollen lips. They were soft, and Yuri wanted—

"Kiss me," he said breathlessly. "I want you to kiss me."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Viktor asked, licking his fingertip. Yuri moaned and his hips hitched upward. His dick wanted friction, and yet, he _had_ to know what it would feel like, those lips against his. How long had he loved Viktor? How much longer would he have him to himself?

He'd seen the way Viktor looked at Katsudon in Hasetsu; those were the eyes of a man who was tempted beyond belief. By the piggy! What could that pig have that Yuri didn't? Yuri was told time and again that he was slender, beautiful, and he believed it. He had an unearthly air about him, between his green green eyes and his blond hair. Even the things he didn't like about himself seemed to cause others to stop, do a double take, stare. Yes, Yuri knew what people—especially men—thought of when they saw him, but the only person Yuri wanted was Viktor.

But Katsudon was so fucking _ordinary_. What could Viktor possibly see in him? Yuri wrapped strands of Viktor's hair around his fingers again and tugged; Viktor obliged by lowering his face to just above where Yuri's was still tipped back. He blew a breath across Yuri's lips and Yuri keened in his throat; who knew that could feel so amazing?

Then Viktor's hand was cradling the back of his head, pulling him up towards him, lips suddenly so close—and Yuri wasn't really shy, even if he was a little nervous. He poked out his tongue and tasted Viktor's lower lip, and then he groaned as his dick twitched and released a spurt of precome into his track pants.

"Take my pants off," Yuri said on a gasp. And then he surged into Viktor, causing their lips to clash. Viktor winced; Yuri knew he was too enthusiastic, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was going to _take_ this, he was going to have Viktor for himself, before Viktor's wandering eyes went back to that fucking pig. Yuri wasn't stupid; he could read the writing on the wall—or more accurately, the frenetic want in Viktor's eyes when he looked at that fat pig.

Viktor squeezed the back of Yuri's neck, causing him to shiver and slow down and then Viktor gentled the kiss. Viktor teased at Yuri's lips, caressing his mouth, then his tongue skimmed along the curves of Yuri's lips.

Yuri wanted _more_. He wanted that tongue inside, to teach him how to French kiss. He wanted Viktor's hands on his dick. He wanted… but then his imagination failed him. He knew deep down that he wasn't ready for much more, and though he wanted _everything_ from Viktor, he knew he couldn't have it right now.

And maybe not ever.

So he pulled back from the kiss and watched Viktor's gorgeous green-blue eyes flicker open.

"Too much?" Viktor asked, his hands sliding into Yuri's hair and pushing it back from his forehead. He was gazing at Yuri so intently. Yuri felt like spotlights were on him, like at the rink during a program, and he sighed, eyes closing.

"Not enough," be breathed. Viktor's hands left his hair and then suddenly one of them was at his waistband, pressing against his bare belly. His hand was inches from the tent that Yuri's erection was making in his track pants. Yuri bucked his hips on purpose, trying to get Viktor to touch him… but then Viktor's breath was washing over his lips again, making them tingle because they were still damp from Viktor's mouth.

"Say it," Viktor urged. "Say it, out loud."

"P-please, Vitya! Take my pants off and touch my dick," came out in a rush. The words almost felt like glass in his throat; who knew that his immense self-confidence would desert him now, making something to simple, so obvious, so difficult to articulate?

But it didn't matter—he was rewarded for pushing them past his tight throat. Viktor hooked his fingers into Yuri's waistband and lifted it away from his stomach, allowing Yuri's cock to pop out, and then Viktor slid the pants down. He didn't take them off; he tucked the waistband beneath Yuri's balls and then slowly, one finger at a time, he wrapped his hand around Yuri's cock, just where he wanted it most.

"God! Vitya—" Yuri cried, more tingles propagating and making him feel like little bubbles were bursting against his skin. He jerked against Viktor's hand, and Viktor gripped him tighter.

"Come, kitten," Viktor murmured in a melted-chocolate voice. "Are you going to blow your load already?"

Oh, he _might_ , Yuri thought wildly, trying to calm his heart, to beat back the pounding in his blood of insistent orgasm.

"You're so lovely," Viktor said. "I could watch you come apart all day long."

Those words… Yuri had so _longed_ for love words from Viktor, and he knew that these were spoken from lust, he understood that Viktor had moved on, wanted different things than Yuri, but he still… he couldn't help it.

The moment Viktor slicked his cock with precome and slid his hand up and down, once, twice, three times, Yuri shattered, splintering apart, his body shaking apart under the strain, the pressure. He felt his throat go raw from cries he couldn't hear himself making; he felt his cock jerk and it was like he was alight, body afire, and everything was too _much_.

Yuri came back to himself by degrees. His mouth was half open, and his tongue was dry. He was no longer sitting up, but lying on his back on the couch. He blinked his eyes and turned his head, wanting to tease Viktor, to give him the same pleasure, but Viktor was sitting, almost pensively, tissues in his hand.

"Vitya—"

"It's all right, Yuri." Viktor's voice was almost distant. Yuri couldn't stand it. He _loved_ him, so much! What did he have to do?

"Did you— Can I?"

"Don't worry about it," Viktor said, and the fair skin of his cheeks was flushed.

"Please kiss me," Yuri whispered, acknowledging that while he was insensate, Viktor must have brought himself off. He was a terrible lover—but he was still young. Hopefully Viktor would help him improve.

But Viktor's kiss was soft, sweet, and felt like loss. Yuri understood in that moment, as Viktor tested the softness of their lips as they moved together, that this might be all he ever got.

So he was going to make it last a lifetime. He clutched Viktor to him, and the kiss went on and on.

So even if Viktor convinced that pig to fuck him, Yuri had Viktor first.

end.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me (helm-puppet-trash) on [Tumblr](http://helm-puppet-trash.tumblr.com)!


End file.
